Uncertain Truth
by Synnerxx
Summary: Lem has some news for Shane.


**Pairing: Shane/Lem**

**Warnings: Male pregnancy, mentions of abortion**

**Notes: First in depth mpreg fic.**

* * *

><p>Lem walks out of the hospital feeling like he's going to throw up. He presses one hand down on his stomach and, for a moment, he thinks he can feel the life in there, tiny and utterly dependent on him. That's not true. He can't feel anything. He's barely a month along with the pregnancy. How could this have happened to him? He didn't even know he is one of those rare males with the ability to bear children. Of course, Shane is the only guy who's ever fucked him and they usually use condoms, but that one night they were out and they're both clean, so what could happen, right? Fuck.<p>

Fuck, how is he going to tell Shane this? What are they going to do with a kid? Lem takes a deep breath and pushes aside the panic that threatens to overwhelm him. He could handle this. He would tell Shane and they would take it from there. If Shane didn't want the baby, well, then Lem could deal with that too.

He drives back home, hoping Shane isn't there just yet. He still needs a bit of time to come to terms with this and figure out the best way to tell Shane. He doesn't think Shane really wants a kid. He's never mentioned it before and, if Lem's being perfectly honest, he really doesn't seem like the parenting type. Then again, neither does Vic and he's got three kids of his own.

Lem pulls up in the driveway, thankful that Shane isn't there yet and gets out, heading into the house. He rummages in the fridge and almost grabs a beer. He winces and puts it back, snagging a bottle of water instead. He kicks off his boots and drops down onto his couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

How is he going to tell Shane? Should he just blurt it out? Talk up to it? Lead Shane up to it? He doesn't know and all this thinking is only making his head hurt. He scrubs a hand down his face and sighs. What to do, what to do. He groans when he hears keys jingle in the door and Shane walking in.

"Hey, I'm home." Shane calls out, dropping his keys in the dish on the table by the door.

"I'm in the living room." Lem answers, grip tightening on his bottle, making it crackle.

Shane walks in and takes a seat next to him, pulling off his shoes with a sigh of relief. "It's been a long day."

Lem makes a sound of agreement and takes a swig of his water. Shane looks him over carefully.

"What's wrong?" He asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Lem says tersely.

"I know when something is wrong, Lem. Might as well tell me." Shane shrugs and settles down on the couch, facing Lem.

Lem crushes the bottle in his hands a bit more before Shane reaches out and takes it from him, setting it down on the coffee table and giving Lem an impatient look.

"I, uh, got some news today." Lem doesn't meet Shane's expectant gaze, instead looking down at his knees, hands twisting themselves together in his lap.

"What kind of news? Good? Bad?" Shane asks, cocking his head at Lem.

"I don't know. Depends on how you look at it, I guess." Lem shrugs and still doesn't say it.

"Come on, Lem. Just tell me." Shane finally snaps after a beat of silence.

"I went to the doctor today. Because I've been feeling weird and stuff for a few weeks." Lem pauses again, hands twisting even more.

"And? What's wrong? Is it serious?" Shane asks, a note of concern in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Lem says, letting the words hang in the air between them.

Shane stares at him for a moment then bursts into laughter. "Oh fuck, Lem. That's a good one. I almost believed you for a moment there."

Lem isn't laughing. Shane blinks at him, chuckles dying down, an uncertain look on his face.

"It is just a joke, right?" Shane asks.

Lem shakes his head. "I wish it was."

"I always thought that male pregnancy was just one of things that you hear about, but no one really believes in because it's so rare." Shane slants a look at Lem.

"Apparently it's not." Lem grunts.

"You're totally sure you're pregnant though?" Shane asks, looking Lem over.

"That's what the hospital said after they ran a blood test." Lem shrugs, hands splayed on his stomach.

Shane sighs and rubs his face. "Is it mine?"

Lem glares at Shane. "Yes." He snaps.

"Sorry, sorry. Stupid question." Shane gives Lem a weak smile.

Lem looks back at him, slight panic on his face. "What are we going to do with a baby, Shane?"

"We'll be fine." Shane soothes, reaching out and taking hold of Lem's hands.

"We could put it up for adoption. We're not ready for something like this." Lem says in a rush, forcing the words out.

"Is that what you really want?" Shane asks.

"Not really, but I feel like it's the only choice we really have here because there's no way I could handle getting an abortion." Lem shudders.

"Think about it. We still have time. How far along are you?" Shane looks down at Lem's stomach. He's not showing at all.

"Barely a month." Lem answers, one hand resting lightly on his belly.

"We'll get through this, I promise." Shane pulls Lem towards him and kisses him softly.

Lem nods, trusting Shane. "What do we tell people?"

"Well, you can't hide it the entire time." Shane points out.

"I know, but I figured I'd take off of work before I started to show too much. Can't exactly run around and jump people being pregnant." Lem frowns in irritation.

"Yeah, there's no way you're doing all of that. Not with my kid in there." Shane covers one of Lem's hands with his.

Lem looks up at Shane and watches Shane stare down at his stomach, a look of wonder and awe on his face as he realises that their child is indeed growing, living inside of Lem. He smiles down at their hands and feels a rush of warm love towards Shane.

They can do this. They will do this. Together.


End file.
